


You Take This Piece Of Me

by boywonder, Tim (boywonder)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Guro, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyki decides to <s>destroy Allen's innocence</s> play with Allen before leaving him for dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take This Piece Of Me

"I could tear your heart out, you know~."

There is laughter in those words. Tyki Mikk's voice is dark and dangerous, but the laughter remains unmistakable. Allen can feel the Noah's hand around his heart in a strange way, almost as if it isn't happening. Both of the boy's eyes focus on the dark man, and he simply stares at him, unflinching, unafraid, and unable to do anything else.

Tyki makes a sound like a disappointed sigh. The smile slides off his face and he lets go, pulling his hand out of the boy's body, leaving everything in tact, for the time being.

"I'd get my gloves dirty, anyway."

He considers for a minute, then lets his hand move along Allen's face, actually touching him, and rests his gloved fingers on his chin. He smiles almost fondly as recognition sets in.

"Ah, my pretty little cheater," he whispers, remembering.

Confusion passes over Allen's face as he tries to figure out what that comment is referencing.

 _The only thing I cheat at is cards..._

"Oh, I guess you don't recognize me this way. It's such a shame, I would have liked to play with you more, in my light form..."

Tyki's words mean little and less to Allen. He understands what the comment meant, now, however. This is the man who gave him the deck of cards after the incident on the train. So he's one of them. A Noah. An enemy.

Allen doesn't have it in him to be afraid. There's hardly anything he can feel right now. The pain in his left arm is so great he can't even feel that. Part of him just wants to curl up and die right here. Another part of him is afraid that that is _exactly_ what is going to happen.

Tyki Mikk's hand moves down and tightens around Allen's throat. "Tell me, boy..." he says, almost flirtatiously. "You wouldn't happen to be Allen Walker, would you?"

Allen's eyes go wide and he stares into Tyki's eyes for a minute. He doesn't answer the question. He doesn't need to.

"Did you know that we Noah have the power to destroy the Innocence?" Tyki asks, the same flirtatious tone in his voice.

"...Stop..." Allen manages. The fear is there, now, as he realizes what Tyki is really going to do to him. Survival instinct is strong in him, but his body won't cooperate. His left arm is already broken, and he has nothing to fight the Noah with. He knows he can't die here, but...

"STOP!" he screams. Tyki's smile widens and Allen's left arm shatters and turns to dust. Allen tries to make himself stop screaming, but he can't. It isn't a sensation like pain, not exactly, but there's something in his very being that causes the scream to tear from his throat.

Finally, it ends. He hears his own voice, through a fog, talking about his Master, telling Timcanpi to run back to the others. He hears Tyki's voice through that same fog, ordering the Akuma to chase the little golem. He can only hope that Tim will get away from them. He can't help anyone now. He feels tears sting his eyes and is powerless to stop them.

Tyki kneels by him again and brushes his tears away with one gloved hand, almost tenderly.

"You _are_ a smart boy, hm?" Tyki asks, softly. His voice has something that might be affection in it, if the words were spoken by someone else. "You shouldn't cry. I won't kill you right away. It wouldn't be fitting, you know."

Allen opens his eyes enough to glare at the Noah, but Tyki continues as if he isn't fazed at all. In truth, he probably isn't.

"Would you believe me if I said I don't want to erase you, boy? I told you, I did want to _play_ with you, didn't I?"

Allen's glare changes to suspicion. There's an extra tone in Tyki's voice, now; something emphasized in the way he says the word "play" that Allen is pretty certain he doesn't like. He's still young and naive, and manages to miss the implication there, but he can tell enough to know he doesn't like it.

Tyki frowns a little. He knows that the boy has no idea what he's talking about. The insinuation is completely lost on him. In the end, that won't matter. He plans to walk away and leave Allen to die. Those are his orders, and though it seems a waste to simply erase the boy, this is the way it must be. But there is time, yet. Allen isn't going anywhere, and his Innocence is already destroyed...

"Perhaps I'll simply play with you before you die, boy. Would you like that?"

Allen's eyes have closed again. He doesn't answer, and he doesn't open them again.

 _Please just kill me._

He knows it's somewhat disgraceful to think something like that, but he also knows he's all but useless now, both to his Master and to the Order. How Kanda would scoff at him, if he saw. And Rinali would probably cry. And Rabi...

It hurts to think of them, more than it hurts to think about all the wounds he's suffered. His body is mostly in shock from the trauma of having his arm torn apart like that, and he still doesn't feel any pain. What he _does_ finally feel are Tyki Mikk's fingers on his face. They're bare, this time. His eyes finally open.

"Stay with me, boy, or I'll have to kill you right away," Tyki warns.

Allen's breath is coming a little more shallow now. Tyki notices that his skin seems even paler. He's lost a lot of blood, and it's only going to get worse from here. A part of him feels sorry for the boy, but that won't do at all. Another, darker part of him is enjoying the his pain. And he wants more than that before he walks away and lets him die. Much more.

He jerks Allen's face up and the boy clenches his jaw on reflex. Tyki looks at him curiously for a moment before leaning closer. His eyes land on a spot of blood drying on the side of the boy's mouth and he knows this is going to last longer than he'd meant it to. Ah, well.

Allen feels his heart stop when the Noah's mouth presses against his. He can't figure out why it's happening, what it means...

He actually jerks his head back, effectively hitting it on the rock behind him, when the Noah's tongue slips between his lips. Tyki laughs at him a little, but is unperturbed. Allen has nowhere to pull away to this time, but he clenches his jaw against the kiss.

Tyki pulls away a little and tilts his head at Allen. He runs his thumb along the boy's lip. "Is that really any way to behave?" he asks, mocking disapproval in his voice.

Allen feels anger rise in him at that and opens his mouth, then bites down, _hard_. His teeth meet only with each other; they pass right through the Noah's thumb.

Tyki moves his hand back to Allen's throat and tightens it. "I can end this all now, _boy_ ," he says. There is nothing nice left in his voice as he says the words. Now, there is only warning; only the promise of a painful death. Tyki jerks his hand up, forcing Allen's face up to look at him again.

His expression softens again, back to his soft smile and teasing eyes. Allen swallows, hard, and finds himself wishing for death again. Even a painful death would be better than this, wouldn't it?

He doesn't dare to struggle as their mouths meet again. His strength only comes in bursts now, anyway, and to keep fighting something so simple as a kiss - even one that involves there being more than one tongue in his mouth - seems like a worthless effort. It occurs to him, anyway, that he has no choice in the matter. Clenching his teeth won't keep the Noah's tongue out of his mouth.

He decides he'd rather give in than be forced, and lets his jaw relax. As Tyki's tongue slides between his lips again, he can feel the hand around his throat loosen. There's something almost _nice_ about this kiss, and Allen hates himself for thinking it. The Noah's mouth tastes like darkness and broken promises and something Allen can't quite name. It sends an unexpected - and unwanted - thrill screaming through him and he starts to pull away again.

The kiss breaks, and Tyki scolds him a little. "You were doing so _well_ , boy. What's the matter?"

"Stop," Allen says, his voice little more than a whisper.

"I think not," Tyki says, a little coldly.

Allen's eyes meet Tyki's for a minute. There's something shining there like desperation, and the smile returns to the Noah's face. He lets his hand slide down the boy's front, moving across his skin as if his clothing weren't on at all. He can feel Allen writhe under him, as if trying to get away. Of course, there is nowhere he can move away to. Not now.

Tyki studies Allen's face, gauging his reaction. Allen, for his part, closes his eyes and looks away, trying to pretend none of this is happening. Tyki moves his hand again, tracing a pattern across the boy's skin. Allen grits his teeth and feels the hand he still has clench into a fist.

Tyki's thumb brushes over one of the boy's nipples and he hears the sharp intake of breath indicate that Allen _noticed_. Allen brings his hand up and grabs the Noah's wrist. Tyki allows it, for the time being.

"Stop," the boy says, all but pleading, looking up at Tyki again. Tyki tilts his head, as if considering this. Of course, he plans on doing no such thing, but he can't help but _tease_.

"Hm, I still think not," he replies, though not as coldly. He moves his thumb across the boy's nipple again. It's hard now, he notices, and his mouth twitches a little at this. Allen's hand tightens and falls right through the Noah's arm.

Tyki laughs. "Did you think that would stop me, boy?"

Allen's face colors and he turns his head away. He tries to roll away, but he lacks the strength for it. Tyki moves his hand again. He isn't feeling _too_ sadistic yet, but the urge is there. He thinks about what a shame it is that the boy really can't lose too much more blood, or he'll pass out. It won't be any fun at all if _that_ happens.

He moves his hand across Allen's chest, deciding to play with the other nipple for a minute.

Allen isn't sure he really understands what he's feeling. Part of him wants to enjoy it, but he can't let that happen. He can't imagine the Noah's reaction if he thought this was somehow _enjoyable_.

A small sound escapes the boy's lips, and he clenches his jaw against it. Of course, Tyki does not fail to notice, and he leans closer to the boy, speaking into his ear.

"You don't have to be so _quiet_ , boy. I'm the only one that will hear you..." he whispers, and lets his tongue run along the curve of Allen's ear. He feels the boy shiver a little under him and does it again.

Tyki's words make Allen feel something akin to despair. He doesn't want to get anyone else involved in this, and he doesn't want them to see this failure, but at the same time, he knows there is no _hope_. He's pretty sure that he's going to die here, though obviously it won't be quite so easy as that. This is all like torture to him, and the worst part...is that not everything about it is _bad_.

The Noah is unsatisfied with Allen's silence. He slides his fingers up, pinching the boy's nipple between them. He isn't too rough about it at first, but he lets the pressure increase until Allen finally cries out, unable to keep quiet anymore.

 _That's a step forward,_ Tyki thinks, and lets go.

"Please..." Allen says, though he's sure that the Noah doesn't really have a better nature to appeal to. In a sense, he's wrong, of course, but Tyki has no plans to be merciful tonight.

This time when the Noah speaks, he doesn't do it into Allen's ear. "Oh, come now. Begging doesn't really suit you, does it?" He lets his hand move down Allen's chest again, trailing downwards, stopping _just_ before the waistband of the boy's pants. "Or, perhaps it suits you fine, but only if you'd do it a different way..."

Allen jerks his leg up, almost on reflex, trying to find some way to escape this. His efforts are once again met with laughter.

It dawns on Tyki that the boy really has no idea what he'd like to do to him; what he _would_ do to him, if he had the time. It's a little hard to believe how naive Allen really is, but then, he himself must have been the same at some point. Well, perhaps not _quite_ the same. He _is_ the Noah of Pleasure, after all.

"You can't expect me to believe that you're not enjoying this at all, _boy_ ," he says, clearly amused. "I'd hate to have to take drastic measures to prove myself right."

Allen makes a frustrated noise and doesn't know what to say. He can't find the words to say he's _not_ enjoying it, and there's no way he'll give Tyki the satisfaction of admitting that it's not all bad.

Tyki laughs and slides his hand further down. He lets his thumb run along the line of the boy's hip, running over the bone. Allen bites down on his lip and tries to think of something else. Anything else. It isn't working. Tyki licks his lips as he watches the way the boy moves, trying in vain to escape his touch. He slides his hand away from Allen's hip and down his leg, resting on his thigh. He thinks about actually taking the boy's clothes off, but really, it wouldn't be nice to let him die with _no_ dignity at all. Tyki has a little more class than that. And it isn't as if those clothes are in his way. It _would_ be nice to actually look at him, but, well...no one can have _everything_.

"Don't," Allen says.

"Don't?" Tyki asks. "Don't what?" He laughs a little again and moves his hand away. He runs it up and rests it on Allen's chest, right where his heart is. He can feel the boy's heart racing, but it's not enough.

"Don't...this?" He reaches back into his chest and lets his hand wrap around the boy's heart again. Allen's whole body tenses and his heart beats faster in Tyki's hand.

"Please..." he says again. He can feel the tears stinging his eyes again, but he manages to hold them off, at least for now. The Noah ignores him.

Tyki moves his other hand, now, running it down the opposite side of the boy's body. He doesn't bother playing with him _too much_ , this time. He really _should_ be going soon, after all.

Allen squirms a little under his touch, but he's too afraid of the Noah's hand on his heart to really try too hard. Tyki isn't sure if the boy's heart is racing because of fear or something else, but it doesn't really matter to him too much. He runs his hand down lower again, resting it higher on Allen's thigh than before. Allen bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood and tenses up again. He can feel heat race through him, despite the fear and anger he still feels, and settle between his legs, far too close to Tyki's hand for his liking. Tyki moves his thumb and Allen clenches his jaw again, but it doesn't stop the sound entirely.

"Your heart is beating so _fast_ , boy," he says, lightly. "Now why do you think that is...?"

"Let go," Allen says, between clenched teeth.

Surprisingly, Tyki does. He pulls his hand out of Allen's chest and moves it back up to his face. He jerks Allen's face around to look at him. Allen opens his eyes and glares at him.

"Only on the condition that you don't turn away, _boy_ ," he says, not bothering to hide the darkness in his voice, "I want to watch you."

"Watch me what?" Allen says, warily, feeling a little braver now that the Noah's hand isn't moments away from ripping his heart out of his chest.

Tyki grins, wider than before, but doesn't answer with words. He moves his hand again and lets it wrap around Allen's cock. It's not surprising to him to find that the boy is already decently hard. Tyki thinks that this is going to be interesting with his pants still on.

Allen cries out and tries in vain to jerk away. He turns his head away again on impulse. "No, please...!"

Tyki lets his hand slide along the boy's erection, slowly, and he feels his own blood race as well. "No...? But you seem to be enjoying it," Tyki says.

The softness in his voice belies the sadism in his actions. He jerks Allen's face back, but the boy refuses to open his eyes. Tyki didn't really expect he would. He can handle that. He just wants to look at his face.

"Don't turn away from me again," he warns. Allen squirms, trying to get away, but he manages not to turn his head. Tyki lets his hand move again and the boy cries out softly under him.

Tyki leans closer to him, almost close enough to kiss him again. " _Relax_ , boy. Enjoy it. Your body has the right idea, even if your mind doesn't, quite."

The Noah moves his hand again...again...again. Allen squirms under him, but he doesn't have the strength now to keep fighting. And the heat between his legs is close to _unbearable_. His hips move against his will, pushing into the touch.

Tyki doesn't fail to notice this. "Oh? Did you want more?" he asks, changing the speed of his hand down again, moving _torturously_ slow. Allen moans without meaning to and his hips move again. As good as Tyki's hand feels, there's still a level of discomfort due to the constraint of his pants. He doesn't answer the question. He _can't_ answer the question. Tyki leans down and kisses him again, finding the boy's mouth to be _much_ more willing than it was previously.

Allen can feel tears slide down his face, but he can't seem to stop whatever this is from happening. His mouth opens too readily and Tyki takes advantage of it as much as possible. The Noah's hand moves again and Allen moans into his mouth.

Tyki pulls away a little and whispers, "That's it, boy. You have no idea what pleasure I could give you..."

"Please..." Allen says, softly.

Tyki frowns a little. "You keep saying please, but I can't read your _mind_ , boy. Tell me what you want."

Allen shakes his head and can't say anything. Tyki's frown deepens and his tightens his hand enough to elicit another moan from the boy. He can see the tears leaving wet trails on the boy's face at last and wonders how far he'd have to push to actually break him. It would be an exquisite accomplishment, but really, if he had a choice, he wouldn't want to do it all at once. Allen's body is sensitive, and breaking him so early on wouldn't be gratifying enough.

 _Such a shame I have to kill you, Allen Walker,_ he thinks. Out loud, he decides to try a different approach to this, and asks, "Do you want more, boy?"

It's too much for Allen. He feels like his whole body is on fire. The sensation is almost all he feels, and Tyki's hand between his legs doesn't feel anything but good. Allen bites down on his lip, but he nods, _just_ barely. It's enough for Tyki, for now, and he smiles in return, though of course Allen won't see it.

"Ask nicely," he says, teasing.

Almost on command, Allen says, "Please," though he's not really sure what he's asking for. He wants this to end, but he's no longer sure what the outcome is going to be. He's not even sure what he _wants_ it to be. He's never felt this kind of sensation, and it's mixed with pain and shock and fear and...

Tyki pulls his hand out of Allen's pants and moves to actually unbutton them. Allen's eyes actually open, and he looks up at the Noah with confusion. Tyki lets his other hand come up and runs his thumb along the boy's lip.

"Of course I'll give you what you _want_ ," he says. Allen's face colors again and he squeezes his eyes shut once more. He starts to turn his face, but he remembers Tyki's warning...and his hand on his heart. He manages not to turn away, but he can't seem to stop crying.

Tyki considers licking the boy's tears away, but he knows that if he does, Allen will just turn away. Ah, well...

He moves to speak into Allen's ear again. "I'm sure you'd be such a good boy, if we met under different circumstances. I don't _want_ to kill you, you know."

Allen opens his mouth as if he might say something, but he doesn't. Tyki's hand finally wraps around his cock again. Without his pants in the way, it's better now than it was before, even, and he can't help but moan. Tyki lets his hand move faster. He watches the boy's face, hungrily, as his hand moves.

The heat intensifies and pleasure becomes Allen's whole world, almost suddenly. He can't still his hips entirely, and there's a part of him that doesn't even want to. He hates himself for enjoying it, but enjoy it he does - far more than he would have ever though possible.

Tyki slides his thumb over the head of Allen's cock and it's _too_ intense. The boy's body tenses, and Tyki reaches his hand back into his chest, feeling his heart beat too fast as he finally comes.

He pulls his hand out of the boy's chest a final time. He considers taking his heart, but that would be a little rude, really, so he leaves it be.

Allen's eyes finally open, though they're half-clouded with tears. He watches as Tyki licks the semen off his hand and closes his eyes again. He can't remember ever hating himself this much.

Tyki's grin never loses his sadism. He buttons the boy's pants again, and stands up. He can hear the little card yelling at him to erase the boy, and his grin fades a little.

He sighs and looks down at Allen again. It really is a shame, as far as Tyki is concerned, but he'll have to consider it a gamble that was lost. Ah, well.

He pulls his gloves back on and looks down at his hands. He summons one little golem and looks at it, almost fondly. It wouldn't really be fitting to kill the boy outright. He might as well let him _dream_.

"Tease, bring me a piece of his heart," Tyki says, softly. The Tease, of course, does as directed.

Allen can't even find it in himself to scream. He feels almost numb. Death almost seems welcome after all of this.

Tyki bends over and takes one of the buttons off Allen's coat and turns it over. The boy's name is engraved there on the silver; a souvenir of this _lovely_ evening.

He notices the cards in Allen's pocket and picks them up, considering them for a moment. The Tease flies back into his hand and his grin widens again.

"Have a nice dream, _boy_ ," he says, scattering the cards across Allen's body. Satisfied with the outcome, he turns and walks away. The grin doesn't leave his face for a long while afterwards.


End file.
